poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pooh's Adventures scenes
This is a list of scenes from Pooh's Adventures films and spin-off films. *''Destruction of the Hometree, Death of Neytiri's father, Got no Chance'' (Pooh's Adventures of Avatar) *[[Winnie the Pooh, Ash and the rest meet Jake, Grace, and Norm |''Winnie the Pooh, Ash and the rest meet Jake, Grace, and Norm ]](Pooh's Adventures of Avatar)'' *''Special Ending'' (Alternate Ending of Littlefoot's Adventures of Matilda) *''Neytiri's Flight'' (Pooh's Adventures of Avatar) *''Jaws and Eris are Defeated, swam back safely home'' (Pooh's Adventures of Jaws) *''Frollo will marry Cinderella, Littlefoot and the Gang arrived, Traitors'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) *''Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Cartman, Jesse, and the Others Attempt to Steal Jafar's Lamp, the Final Battle, Genie Fools Jafar, Magma, Iago to the Rescue, the Defeat of Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and the Other Villains, Creeper Wildly Laughs Away'' (Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar) *''The Dining Room, The Horned King, Hen Wen, the castle run'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron) *''Jessie, James, and Meowth Meet Cassidy and Butch, Team Rocket Motto Showdown'' (Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar) *''SpongeBob's Dream from Nightmare to Good Dream (SpongeBob SquarePants and a Journey to the Center of the Earth)'' *''The Horned King Sends Team Rocket, The Cauldron Born, Deathless Warriors, Creeper kisses Horned King's arm, Ash Battles with Team Rocket But Fails, Gurgi Return, Gurgi Jumps into the Cauldron Stops the Dead'' *''Pooh, Ash, Jake Sully, Neytiri Go to the Home to Her People, Pooh, Ash and the Others Meet Littlefoot, His Family, and His Friends'' *''Meteor destroyed Aladar's Home, Aladar and the others swam, The gang's sadness (Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur)'' *''Cartman Says the F-Word (censored) *The Horned King Gets Sucked into the Black Cauldron, Cera Blasts Off Team Rocket'' *''Genie Gets Angry then gets happy to see the the world, Littlefoot will miss him, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, Celebi, Scooby Doo, the Goonies, Jesse and the others go home, Made you look (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron)'' *''The Death of Nicodemus, Jenner sends Oogie Boogie, Battle, the Death of Jenner, Jack Skellington defeats Oogie Boogie (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) Motto'' *''Tigger Blasts Off Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth)'' *''As our heroes head to Little Golden Book Land'' *''Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, and the Gang Meet Jesse and Celebi (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron)'' *''Pooh And The Others Are Confronted By The Grand Duke of Owls and Sailor Moon And The Sailor Scouts Came To Rescue (Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special)'' *''Hunch Brings News To The Duke (Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special)'' *''The Final Battle With The Grand Duke of Owls And Halloween Is Saved'' (Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special) *''Pooh And The Others Reunite With Fievel And Introduced Ash And The Gang To Him'' (Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *''Battle at the Archery Tournament'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood) *''The Showdown at Green River'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *''The Gorg Fair Trial (Winnie the Pooh Goes to Fraggle Rock Episode 2: Wembley & the Gorgs)'' *''Littlefoot and the Gang Encounter Their Enemies and Meet the Monstars'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam) *''The Final Battle With Thrax and the Grand Duke of Owls'' (Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones) *''Pooh. Ash, Scooby-Doo and the Others Meeting Tony and Tia (Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountant)''